GUIDING LIGHTning
by CaseyROCKS
Summary: Takes place after the dinner Olivia and Natalia shared in the 4/24 episode. I fixed the awkward moment...sorta. OTALIA FOREVER! Feedback...it does a bardie good.


This takes place at after the 4/24/09 episode. Natalia and Olivia just had dinner and Natalia walks Olivia to her suite door. An awkward moment ensued.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, the people at CBS and Guiding Light do. However, if Crystal and Jessica want to come and hang out for awhile... I'll buy a few rounds. Jess, honey, only juice for you... at least for the next few months, okay babe? {.g.}

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Darth Beta (**HEY!!**) who lured me to the dark side and yet another fandom. Big thanks to all those posting episode vids on You Tube - it got me caught up and totally hooked on this pairing.

**Guiding Light-ning?**

**By ****CaseyROCKS**

The women walked slowly toward Olivia's Beacon suite. Each was lost in her own thoughts, which were surprising similar. Their arms brushed awkwardly as they made their way down the hallway. Finally they got to their destination. Olivia swiped her keycard and opened the door. She stepped inside and turned toward her younger companion.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked hopefully. "We could order some coffee?" Not getting a response, she added, "Tea?" She grinned. "Me?"

Natalia rolled her eyes and started to blush.

"Me-ilk?" Olivia quickly added.

Natalia ducked her head shyly and gave it a negative shake. "It's been a really nice night." She paused and looked away for a second. "Just us being normal... being ourselves." She continued softly, "I really... I really need for us to be ourselves around each other. To be comfortable, like we were."

"I need that too," was the quiet reply from Olivia.

"What happens now?"

Olivia smiled. "We say goodnight." Olivia took both of Natalia's hands in her own and raised them up. She pressed them against her heart. They continued to stare into each other's eyes. Olivia raised their joined hands just a bit higher and kissed Natalia's knuckles. A quick squeeze and she let go. "Goodnight." She turned to step further inside and then turned back. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Goodnight. Yes, we have a meeting at 10am with the Florist."

"Okay." Olivia raised her hand and ran her fingers down Natalia's cheek. She watched the brunette's eyes shut. "Goodnight." With one last look, she stepped back into the room and closed the door. She leaned back on the door and smiled. _Cold shower_.

A short time later, Olivia exited the bathroom. She was dressed in a heavy bathrobe and had a towel wrapped around her neck that she was using to dry her hair. She walked over to the window and stared out into the city. She could hear the rain as it pattered on the window.

Olivia tightened the sash on the robe as she gazed out the window. Her eyes were drawn upward to the heavens. She chuckled as she spoke aloud. "Y'know big guy... I know we don't talk a lot but I just wanted to say today was a good day. Thank you." She fluffed her hair with the towel. "But one little thing could have made it great." She smiled wistfully.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Olivia, surprised, walked back over to the door and peered out the peephole. She turned back around and gazed upwards. A mega watt smile appeared on her face and she raised her hand in a 'thumbs up' gesture. She nervously smoothed down the robe and ran her fingers through her damp hair, trying to get it in some semblance of order.

"Com…" {.cough.} "Coming," she managed to croak out. Olivia opened the door. "Natalia? Is everything okay?"

Natalia fidgeted from foot to foot. Her eyes cast downward. "Umm, yeah. I just got down to my car and I just kinda sat there because... because I remembered something and I... I knew that...."

"You needed to tell me something?" Olivia interrupted.

"That if I didn't do it...."

"You know you can tell me anything." Olivia reached out and pulled Natalia into the room.

"If I didn't... then I would never be able to sleep tonight." She mumbled the last part.

"Is something wrong? What can I do to help?" Olivia asked concerned. She grabbed Natalia's hand, chafing it. Suddenly her demeanor changed as a thought occurred. "Oh no, you've changed your mind and you're dumping me?"

Natalia's eyes jumped up to Olivia's face. "No, no, nothing... ummm... NO absolutely not." She smiled, her dimples showing. "I love you." She squeezed Olivia's hand and then let go.

The older woman sighed softly. "So what is bothering you that you couldn't sleep without telling...?"

She heard Natalia's quick breath and then watched as the brunette stepped forward. She grabbed both sides of Olivia's face and brought their lips crashing together. Long minutes later they separated from the kiss, breathless.

Natalia's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights, and she stepped back several feet. She then closed her eyes tightly and braced herself.

"Natalia?" Olivia moved closer.

"Stop. Stay where you are," Natalia ordered.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Olivia was dying to go to her but stayed put.

"Lightning," she muttered.

"What?"

"I said I am waiting for the lightning." Natalia stared at the older woman.

"Oh, I see," she waved her hand around in a dismissing motion. "Well, I might be a bit rusty but I'm sure with practice...." Olivia quirked a grin.

"Not you." She pointed skyward.

"Oh?" then again, "Oh," as it dawned on her. "Natalia, God is not going to strike you down for kissing me. If he did that...." She paused and thought back. "Jimmy Morgan would have never seen second grade."

"Not helping." She looked around the room impatiently.

Olivia continued, "Come to think of it, that would have been a big help here in Springfield. I could have dispatched with all the ones who made my life miserable - Alan, Philip, Jeffrey, Bill...."

"Still not helping."

"Reva...."

"You kissed Reva?" Natalia asked, her voice rising.

"No, but if the lightning thing works, it's worth a shot." Olivia held out her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. You're right. It's not funny." She bit back a grin and tried for a contrite look. "Look, sweetie, we kissed. And we'll do it again...." She raised an eyebrow. "We ARE going to do it again, right?"

"OH yeah...." Natalia replied quickly as a dreamy expression took over her face.

"Then don't worry about it." Olivia breathed an internal sigh of relief. "I love you. I told you we will do everything at your pace, okay? Whatever makes you comfortable, right?"

"I love you."

"I know you do. That's why I'll wait as long as you need me to." She smiled. "Now, scoot... go home...." Olivia chuckled and made shooing motions. "I have to get my beauty rest. My assistant is a real hottie and I'm trying to impress her. Go."

Natalia laughed and moved in for a hug which Olivia gladly returned.

"I feel the need to inform you, I am a taken woman," Olivia whispered in Natalia's ear.

Natalia leaned back a bit to look into sparkling green eyes. "I know I'm taken with you." She kissed Olivia's nose then quickly kissed her cheek. Natalia smiled widely, then turned and practically skipped off to the door. "Goodnight, sweet dreams," she said as the door closed behind her.

Olivia touched her cheek, her nose and her lips. _They will be now_. She took off her robe and tossed it on the end of the bed. She pulled back the covers and got in. As she leaned over to turn out the light, she looked up. "Y'know big guy... there is one other thing that would have made the day absolutely perfect." She glanced to the door.

Just then lightning flashed across the sky and the lights flickered.

"Rii-ight. Uhhh, nevermind." She shut off the lamp and closed her eyes. A huge smile graced her face as she headed for dreamland.


End file.
